Party in the Summer Time
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Boston area and all of New England, the Rangers and their allies unite to get Cody and his friends a couple of very special gifts - tickets to WWE SummerSlam, as well as a Red Sox West Coast game. The Biggest Party of the Summer just got crazier!
1. Prologue: Heartbreak and Healing

A/N: Another PR/SL crossover involving wrestling…this one involving SummerSlam in LA recently. The biggest party of the summer has a whole different twist with a bunch of members of the Power Rangers/Suite Life universe in attendance.

A/N 2: I own nothing. PinkBracketBuster universe.

Prologue: Heartbreak and Healing

**April 15, 2013**

**Reefside, CA**

It was a beautiful, cool spring day in Southern California, a little chill in the air had people bringing their jackets into Hayley's Cyberspace as people milled in and out of the place, grabbing a bite to eat and then moving on to where they needed to go.

It was approximately a week after WrestleMania and the NCAA Final Four, and the group of Rangers and their friends, who had become significantly close over the years, had a chance to unwind after the last few months.

In the last few months, some of the group (including Zordon's original six and their significant others) had gone to the Royal Rumble and had seen the Rock become WWE Champion for the eighth time.

Cody, Bailey and their friends on the East Coast had not gone to the Rumble as they had their hands full at Yale, St. John's and UConn, but the original six and their significant others had sent pictures which the group fully enjoyed…especially at the expense of all the CM Punk fans that Cody and Bailey saw most days.

Then there was the NCAA Tournament…in which the biggest shocker was that Kimberly, Tommy, Cody and Bailey had a surprise encounter at Cowboys Stadium in Arlington on the second weekend of the tournament. Tommy had flown with Kimberly to Cowboys Stadium as the Gators were playing there and they had been surprised to see Cody and Bailey there.

Bailey had snagged tickets from an old friend and Jayhawk fan that couldn't make the trip so she was able to watch the Jayhawks and spend the weekend with Tommy and Kim…which had turned out to be a nightmare as both the Jayhawks, and then the Gators, were upset by Michigan who went to the national title game although Tommy had smirked when the Gators lost to Michigan. That had earned Tommy a place on his couch one night the next week.

But now, WrestleMania and the NCAA tournament were history, and baseball season was just getting started and everyone had received the chance to unwind.

On the West Coast it was almost lunchtime, and Hayley had herself gone backstage to get her own bite to eat, and had sent one of her workers out to watch over the patrons. While she was in the back, she flipped the news on…and her heart fell within five seconds.

The city she was looking at was undoubtedly Boston, and it was supposed to be the Boston Marathon but something was amiss… there was mass chaos in the streets. Police and medical help were running every which way, seemingly trying to tend to injured people. And then her heart completely fell when she heard the news.

Two explosions had gone off at the finish line of the Boston Marathon…which would end up killing three and injuring 264. Immediately, tears began to fill Hayley's eyes.

"What the…how did this happen, how COULD this happen?" she sobbed in disbelief. "Why does it have to be THEM? Why does this happen to US?"

Then, just as quickly, she composed herself because there was another problem.

"Oh my God, I have to call them," she said to herself, referring to Cody and Bailey. Almost as quickly, she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and didn't even have to know who it was.

"Hello…yeah you heard the news?" Hayley said.

"**Oh yeah, just heard it," **came the voice of her husband Jason. **"Just horrible. I know you consider the Boston Marathon a sacred institution like most people up there. Have you called them yet?"**

"I was just about to do it," Hayley said. "Good God, I hope they're OK."

"**Calm down, from everything I know they have their hands full at Yale," **Jason said. **"I know they'd like to be there but they're in Connecticut, not in Massachusetts."**

"I know but I can't help but wonder," Hayley said. "Hey, I've got to get some stuff done, but at least we know what's going on. You don't think any evil alien scumbag from the past is behind this right?"

"**The only past who I think could have been behind this is Vile and we kicked his ass two years ago, so as far as I know it isn't alien scum this time," **Jason said. **"Talk to you later."**

The phone clicked dead and Hayley sighed and said to herself, "If it isn't one thing, it's another."

Just as the line clicked dead, Hayley saw a text appear on her phone and she let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

'**Just to let you know, we are all safe. None of us are in Boston, though I do know some who were planning to run in that marathon. It's a very sad day in New England – Cody."**

"Oh thank you Lord," she said silently as she went back out to observe her patrons. She noticed most of the TVs were tuned to the coverage of the bombings, and sighed deeply.

"We'll find a way to make it up to you, guys. I promise," Hayley said to herself.

**Later that night**

**Tommy's Dino Thunder Lair**

That night, every single Ranger and significant other within the group…and Tommy's friend Melissa, had been called in for a meeting. Every single one of them had seen what happened in Boston, and most of the group was carrying a heavy heart because of their friendships with Cody and his friends, but for Tommy, Hayley and Anton it hurt the worst because all had connections to Boston and MIT and this was to have been a sacred day in Boston.

"OK, guys, guys listen up," Jason said as he made his way to the front of the group that was assembled in Tommy's lair – though Tommy had carried the biggest weight amongst the group as the longest serving Ranger, Jason still held significant seniority.

"OK, guys, everyone I'm sure has seen what happened today," Jason said, "and let it be known that if I still had my powers…Zordon's rules be damned I'd teleport to Massachusetts and find the suspect myself if I had to."

Every single member of the group looked at each other. Jason was undeniably pissed…and very rarely did he ever lose control of his emotions.

"But on the bright side, there is good news, and I know all of you have been wondering about this all day," Jason continued. "Cody and his friends are alive and well. They are in significant mourning but they are all OK."

That bit of news got significant cheers around the room.

"You sure this isn't another stupid alien attack designed to hurt us?" Melissa said.

"Hayley and I talked about that and we don't think so," Jason said. "If it was designed to hurt us they would have gone on to Yale and UConn. This was in the Boston area proper."

"OK, then, so what's next? Why are we here?" Tanya asked.

"First of all, it's a reminder that EVERYONE, no matter what, needs to keep their eyes open. We've been ambushed twice in the last two years by foes we thought were long dead," Jason said. "And second of all, Hayley and I talked about it on the way here and we want to show those kids our appreciation. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I've got an idea," Chelsea Matthews said as she stood up. "You know the sports firm I work for is heavily involved with the Staples Center and SummerSlam right?"

"Yeah, that's how we get tickets every year," Tommy said.

"Well I'm getting word that some people who have tickets won't be able to make it to SummerSlam this year and they're looking for someone to sell them to. And these are seats right near us."

Every single person who was in the room gasped and looked at each other.

"Bring them to SummerSlam here in LA. I love the idea, Chelsea, but we'll have to see what their schedules for school are," Hayley said. "Keep those tickets handy and I'll see what I find out about their schedules."

"As fate would have it, I'm flying to Boston on business right around the Fourth of July and I am getting to see my Padres play the Red Sox," Lt. Stone said. "If the SummerSlam tickets are good to go and the schedules hold I can find the kids and give them their tickets."

"That's great but speaking of baseball, I have a better idea and I had this idea even before today's events," Kat said as she stood up. "See the Red Sox are playing the Giants IN San Francisco right after SummerSlam. Ethan has been in contact with the Giants ticket office and he's close to snagging the four of us Giants/Red Sox tickets."

"Do you think you could get three extra if Cody, Zack and Bailey decide to go?" Tanya said.

"I bet I could actually," Ethan said.

"Even though I'm a Padres fan, I'd sacrifice one for the kids," Stone said. "If you can snag those tickets I'd be happy to drop those off too."

"Perfect. That's two ways to make them happy," Jason said. "I believe our mission has been accomplished."

"If we're done here, then LET'S EAT!" Rocky said. Aisha just simply rolled her eyes as if to say, **'you and your stomach.'**

**Four days later**

This night was a much better night in Reefside and in particular in the Scott household, as well as all over New England. It had been a stark contrast from what had taken place Monday.

That's because within four days, Boston police had found their man and had taken him into custody, lifting the lockdown on Boston and sending relief and joy through New England, and the Scott household as well.

"That's the Boston I know and love," Hayley said. "It took them just FOUR days, FOUR to get their man."

"You aren't lying," Jason said as he kissed her cheek. "Those guys did an amazing job and that city has banded together like no city I've ever seen…as good as New York on 9/11."

As Hayley went to put dinner on the table, she heard her phone ring and Jason went to answer it.

"It's Cody," he said.

"I'm not even bothered, they deserve this night. Put them on speakerphone," Hayley said.

As soon as Jason picked up the phone and said hello…

"**It's 8:30 on Friday night in New England and we GOT HIM!"** Cody said.

If I were right next to you I'd be high fiving and fist pumping like crazy," Hayley said. "That's the Boston I know and love. I'm just sitting down to dinner, but what you guys in Boston did was unbelievable!"

"**That's why we're Boston strong, baby,"** Cody said. **"We never back down and we never stop fighting. It's amazing what a city can do when that happens. Now, the healing can begin. Bailey's been wrapped up in this too, I don't think she ever really understood why we are who we are before but she does now."**

"We were thinking of ways that we could help, and we think we've found a couple," Hayley said. "You know how during the MSG Survivor Series trip you said you'd be interested to see the ballparks of the West Coast?"

"**Yeah, I'm listening," Cody said. "What do you have in mind?"**

"Well you know Ethan, Kat, Billy and Tanya are Giants fans right?" Hayley said. "Well they're really close to acquiring Giants/Red Sox tickets in August, and they wondered if you'd be interested."

"**I think Bailey, Zack and I would definitely be interested," Cody said. "Somehow I feel there's something else here though."**

"I knew you were pretty smart," Jason said. "Conner's girlfriend Chelsea tells me there are some people who can't go to SummerSlam this year. Would you be interested in SummerSlam tickets?"

"**All of us are pissed we couldn't get to WrestleMania this year," Cody said. "We tried but we have schedules that are too busy. But SummerSlam tickets in LA…yes, I would love those."**

"The Giants/Red Sox games are the nights immediately after SummerSlam, so the schedules work," Hayley said. "How about your schools, when do they start?"

"**UConn doesn't start till the 26th, and we don't start at Yale till the 28th…St. John's doesn't start till the week after Labor Day," Cody said. "Personally, I think a West Coast trip of SummerSlam and a Red Sox game would be a very nice trip at the end of summer. Can Chelsea get us tickets to SummerSlam Axxess too?"**

"I bet she could, she's got tons of connections," Jason said. "We'll talk with her. But for now, let's make plans to have the seven of you come to SummerSlam in August. We'll talk to Chelsea and tell her the schedules work out."

"**Thanks for offering, I think it's a wonderful opportunity and thanks for thinking of us all week," **Cody said. **"Bailey's calling me though so I gotta go talk to her."**

"Tell her we said hello," Hayley said.

"**Will do," **Cody said as the line clicked dead.

"So, what do you think?" Hayley said as she and Jason dug into dinner.

"I think the biggest party of the summer just got bigger," Jason said.

TBC…


	2. 1: SummerSlam

A/N: Another PR/SL crossover involving wrestling…this one involving SummerSlam in LA recently. The biggest party of the summer has a whole different twist with a bunch of members of the Power Rangers/Suite Life universe in attendance.

A/N 2: I own nothing. PinkBracketBuster universe.

Chapter 1 – SummerSlam

**Thursday, August 15, 2013**

**LAX**

**Los Angeles, California**

"I can't believe it's actually going to happen," Tanya Park said as every single one of this tight knit group awaited the arrival of their friends from the East Coast.

It had been a wild and wacky summer for both groups. Not only were the Boston fans super-excited to be coming to LA for SummerSlam, but Chelsea Matthews had indeed scored separate VIP and general admission sessions for SummerSlam Axxess, which would be in two days.

Also, the California fans had surprised the Boston fans with two separate trips. The first had involved Lt. Stone coming to Boston to see the kids and see a Red Sox/Padres game at Fenway, which he hadn't stopped bragging about for a month.

The second one had been on a whim, as Wes had been called to Boston for business out of the blue, right when the Diamondbacks were playing Boston, and he too was thrilled to be watching his team play at Fenway. Not having Jen in his time was a bummer, but in lieu of that he enjoyed his line of work and enjoyed seeing Cody, Bailey and their friends that much more.

"This is going to be great, guys," Tommy said. "Now the Boston guys can experience why SummerSlam in LA has gotten so big."

"Oh yeah," Phil said. "Triple H, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, all the greats will be in the house. JR's going to be there too. I can't wait."

"God knows I've been waiting to meet JR forever," Hayley said, wistfully thinking about her Sooners and the football season coming up.

"I'll be interested to see what the kids think will happen for the main event," Jason said. "This thing's got some intrigue."

Only moments later, they saw passengers file out of the plane in droves as the plane they were looking for landed.

A few moments later, a pack of seven filed out of the plane. The first wave was Cody, Bailey and Zack and right behind them were Woody, Maya, Addison, London and Marcus. The former three would be attending a Red Sox game in San Francisco early next week, while the others would take some time and go on a field trip to the old Command Center.

"There they are!" they heard Cody shout and moments later, the group of about 50 were exchanging smiles and hugs…it would be the first such time that every single member of the group was together in one place as a few had not been able to make it to Madison Square Garden for Survivor Series two years prior.

"God it's good to see you guys out here," Tommy said. "We were planning this for months on end ever since we saw what happened in Boston."

"Thanks for it, too," Bailey said. "I know that on Patriots Day, Cody knew of some people who ran in that marathon. It was horrifying, that day. But Boston stood strong and that's why Cody's so proud of that city."

"Let's get you guys to baggage claim," Jason said. "Getting in and out of LAX can be a bear, so let's get you guys moving."

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA, several hours later**

"Man, this takes me back," Bailey said as the group sat outside on the porch several hours later. It was early evening, and the group of eight was sitting and talking while watching Rocky and Tommy cook some hamburgers.

"Yeah, this would be your kind of place," Cody said as he pecked a kiss to Bailey's cheek. "I have a hard time believing Kimberly would agree living out in the sticks away from the town itself."

"You guys have to remember," Addison said, "that Tommy has told us many times he is part Native American. He's used to being away from civilization. And in true marriages, both parties will agree to living in a certain place."

"Dr. O has never been much for attention," Conner said as he joined the group on the porch. "I think it's gotta be Ranger instincts. We were always told that we could NEVER reveal our identities to anyone. From what I get he was kind of a loner in his old days too."

"Yeah, he's not exactly London Tipton who is insanely popular," Bailey said as London rolled her eyes. "He's always been the guy with the good looks that never cared much for that kind of attention."

"You have no idea how right you guys are," Tommy's friend Melissa said, as she bounced onto the porch, her black hair waving about. "I remember when I was first hired here and I met the faculty. Dr. Oliver is the guy that every young girl in the school drools over. Yet he always pulls away from that kind of attention and I wondered why…until I met Kimberly."

"Ha and then you were like…ah OK, right?" London said. "I remember when we first saw Dr. Oliver on the S.S. Tipton and I remembered thinking, 'oh my God.'"

"I would have felt the same if not for Cody…and I've had a crush on men too before I met Cody. I've told the story before, but I had a major crush on The Rock growing up in Kansas," Bailey said. "Being able to see him live at the Garden at Survivor Series…IN THE RING, was a dream come true."

"It was for us too. I actually am old enough to remember when he became WWE Champion for the first time at Survivor Series in 1998 and became the Corporate Champ," Conner said. "Everybody was riding Austin's behind but Rock was always my guy. Cocky, arrogant, talented, he had it all. One of the reasons I hate CM Punk fans so much is because they decry Rock coming back when all any of Rock's fans ever wanted was just to see him in the ring again."

"That's the way I feel about it too," Phil Savitt said as he came onto the porch, beer in hand. "I remember the last match he had before he left in 2004, it was the WrestleMania 20 match where he teamed with Mick against Evolution."

"Yeah, Evolution was great," Hayley said as she came onto the porch. "I remember a couple of times Jason and I went to Raw here in Southern California and all of Evolution was together, and one time Evolution gave me one of their 'paid, laid and made' shirts. It was GREAT. Speaking of wrestling, how are you guys feeling about the main event Sunday?"

"I think it will be interesting. Bryan is such an established guy that he can make Cena look good in the match," Zack Martin said. "Does anybody smell something with Triple H as the referee? A heel turn perhaps?"

"I forgot that Hunter is going to be the referee but now that you mention it, something is up with that," Hayley said. "I'm not so sure about predicting a heel turn but something's going on. Any chance Orton turns heel and cashes in?"

"It might happen but one never knows what Vince is thinking these days, or if he's even thinking at all," Cody said. "That man is so senile these days I'm not even sure he knows what he's doing."

"True enough, although we're seeing less of Vince these days and more of Hunter's influence," Phil said. "Still, Vince has enough of a say that you never know what's going to happen."

"Cody, you, Bailey and Zack are still going to the Red Sox games in San Francisco right?" Melissa said.

"Yeah we are. We're looking forward to seeing a West Coast park," Cody said. "I've been to most of the ones in the Northeast with the exception of Philly and Pittsburgh, which I hear is beautiful. You're a Cardinal fan right Melissa?"

"Yeah I am. I'm from the Midwest where Cardinal fans are all over the place," Melissa said. "I went to one or two of the NLCS games last year against San Francisco. Be warned, those Bay Area guys can get…confrontational. I was lucky I was with Tanya and Kat or something could have happened."

"We'll be ready for them. We're from Boston, we know how to stand up for ourselves," Cody said as he looked at Zack. "Tommy was hoping to get us to Dodger Stadium too, but could not pull that off."

"That really is too bad," Melissa said. "I can't say I like the Dodgers too much but Dodger Stadium is like heaven on Earth as far as seeing a baseball game…and I'm a Busch Stadium loyalist."

"At least we can watch it on TV where Vin Scully will be doing the game, I've always wanted to hear him call a baseball game," Zack Martin said. "I'm from Boston where we're used to homer announcers like Tom Heinsohn for basketball, Jerry Remy for baseball and Jack Edwards for hockey so this could be a refreshing change."

"Oh God, I love anything Boston but good heavens Heinsohn is a moron and so is Edwards," Hayley said. "Edwards actually makes the Ducks announcers sound great which I thought wasn't possible. And Scully is the best…just the absolute best. Eric Nadel, who does Rangers games on the radio in Texas is terrific but you just can't top Vin. You'll enjoy him for sure."

"Hayley, before you say anything else, I gotta say I can't believe Rangers management let go of Napoli," Cody said. "This guy is UNBELIEVABLE and is immensely popular in Boston."

"I knew he would be," Hayley said. "I am still shaking my head that we could not hold on to him. Our catching situation sucks now…we have Geovany Soto catching and he isn't Napoli, let's just say that."

"I'm just glad we don't have Bobby Valentine anymore," Cody said. "Last July it was already Patriots season because the Sox were awful and they were unwatchable. There's a different feeling this year in Boston, we don't feel we are guaranteed anything but I feel good about the team. Farrell has done a tremendous job."

"He's certainly done better than Dusty Baker with the Reds," Phil said. "I'm about done with Baker, he's a terrible manager. Overrated in his previous stops and overrated now."

"Same thing with Ron Washington," Hayley said. "Ron Washington is about as faulty a manager as you will find in today's game. His terrible managing had a big hand in costing us a World Series. I've always liked the Red Sox, but I'm pulling even more for you guys now, Cody. You guys have some of our former Rangers on our team."

"Ha, we do and they've played key roles. Saltalamacchia, Uehara and Napoli have all been key this year. We'll see what happens in the postseason," Cody said.

"Speaking of Rangers and Rangering, how's that coming along Maya?" Wes said as he came onto the porch.

"Ninjor's been after me hard, we usually train about three times per week," Maya said. "It's to the point where I can handle everything better now but Ninjor assures me there's still evil out there and Earth is the grand prize of every single one of those guys."

"Like I've been told many times before…resources, resources and more resources," Melissa said. "Not to mention, because of US, this is the toughest planet there is to conquer."

"Not to mention all the scumbags here on Earth who are actual humans," Jason said. "I see it every day and so does Hayley…we saw it with the Boston bombings. Evil comes in all shapes and sizes, not just in gigantic alien would be conquerors."

"I'd like to see any one of those scumbags step near the Zeo Crystal," Tanya said as she joined the group. "As you guys are probably aware, the Zeo Crystal incinerates any evil, human or alien, that comes near it."

"Looks like the burgers are coming off the grill," Cody said. Sure enough, Tommy and Rocky were taking the burgers off and were setting them down while some of the girls set various condiments on the table.

**Two days later**

**LA Live**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"Man, how great was THAT?" Cody said, as every single member of the group gathered after they'd got done at Axxess. He wasn't kidding.

In one day, the group had been to meet most if not all of the WWE Superstars who were on hand for signings that day. The list was endless: The Shield, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, Triple H, Randy Orton, The Miz, Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter, Paul Heyman, Mick Foley, Jerry Lawler, the Bella Twins and more.

"Man I finally got to meet The Miz," Woody said. "My hometown hero and the best thing to EVER come out of Cleveland."

"Even though I laugh at most things coming out of Cleveland the Miz is a pretty funny guy," Phil said.

"My man Mick Foley…what an honor that is being from New York. Mick will always be a legend to me. And I finally got his autograph…wow," Maya said.

"Always did like Mick," Lindsey Stewart said. "He was such an underdog in so many ways when I watched him growing up. And he's a real down to Earth guy."

"Two words boys and girls," Phil said as he walked up to them. "Bella Twins. That was the highlight of my day. That and seeing my Cincinnati guy Dean Ambrose."

"Total Divas I can tell is going to be a great series," Addison said. "The Bella Twins have really developed and extended their brand very well since they've been in WWE. But the highlight of my day was…"

"Yeah we get it, you got CM Punk's autograph, we get it," Phil said as he rolled his eyes, as he usually did whenever he was talking to any CM Punk fan. "I saw Triple H earlier too. He said be ready for a couple of special surprises tomorrow."

"The highlight of my weekend will be tomorrow and JR," Hayley said "that and seeing Shawn Michaels too."

"HBK's supposed to appear tomorrow right?" Tommy said.

"Yep, one to three," Chelsea said. "Did anyone by chance go and see Fandango and Summer Rae?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Wes said. "I'm telling you guys I think Fandango's got the look. I've been into this guy for a while, but I think this guy's got the feel of a future world champ."

"I wanted to go see Mark Henry. Too bad he wasn't here today but he'll be here tomorrow," Addison said. "I've been a fan of his forever."

"I remember in his early years when he was known as Sexual Chocolate," Jen Jackson said. "This guy was in the Nation of Domination with the Rock and Ron Simmons."

"He always got close but never won it all until he won the world title two years ago, and even now has never been WWE champion," Addison said. "But I just think he's amazing."

**24 Hours Later**

**The Staples Center**

**Los Angeles, CA**

At this point it had already been a solid SummerSlam, and the main event between Cena and Bryan was yet to come.

"Man, I gotta say I hate CM Punk fans but that match with Lesnar was absolutely amazing," Bailey said. "That was a damn good fight and I loved every second of it."

"Both men really battled for it. That was a war upon wars," Woody said.

It had been another busy day for the group of 50, who had gone to Axxess for the second day in a row and had snagged more autographs. Addison finally got to meet Mark Henry face to face, and most of the group of 50 had gotten to meet with, in various intervals, Shawn Michaels and Jim Ross.

It was particularly meaningful to Hayley who like Ross was from Oklahoma and a devout Oklahoma Sooner football fan. In addition, most of the group also got to meet "The Million Dollar Man," Ted DiBiase as well as the head of the Peeps, Christian.

With the main event upcoming, most of the PBB group had given their predictions for what would happen, with the predictions pretty much evenly split with Cena and Bryan.

**Three hours later**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

"Man, this weekend was just so amazing! As we in Boston would say it was 'wicked awesome,'" Cody said. "Phil, how'd you like that heel turn by Randy?"

"Oh god, it finally happened. At long last, Randy is heel again," Phil said. "It's been a long time coming."

"It was a great match too," Jason said. "That wasn't like 90 percent of Cena's matches."

"I gotta tell you guys, I'm as pro-Boston as it gets, so I'm never crazy about anything LA related. Well, except you guys," Zack Martin said. "But I can see why this event is held in LA every year."

"It's a spectacular event, I have to say it. And LA Live is the PERFECT venue for Axxess. Axxess was a lot of fun. I think we all got to meet our favorite WWE superstars this weekend," Cody said.

"I work closely with Staples Center as everyone knows," Chelsea said. "This is one of their big things every year. The Staples Center and LA Live are the overlying reasons SummerSlam comes back here every year."

"As a Southern boy," Marcus Little said, "I was particularly excited to meet The King. Even though I'm from Atlanta and he's from Memphis, I consider him a good Southern gentleman and I really enjoyed speaking with him."

"Speaking of the South," Kimberly whispered as she moved closer to Marcus. "I'm free all day Wednesday and Tommy has a conference at Reefside High Wednesday. We have Extra Innings. Wanna watch Braves/Mets with me Wednesday?"

"Hope you have two tomahawks ready because I'm in," Marcus said.

"I better take these three guys back to our place," Hayley said, pointing at Cody, Bailey and Zack, "because these three have a long drive to San Francisco awaiting them tomorrow."

"I think we all ought to break up for the night," Tommy said. "It was a great weekend and we'll catch you guys tomorrow."

TBC...


End file.
